


真假

by LoryRRY



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoryRRY/pseuds/LoryRRY
Relationships: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong, 巍澜衍生, 朱白 - Relationship, 樊伟/牧歌





	真假

【樊伟X牧歌】『真假』

【三观不正预警】  
【私设预警】  
【ooc预警】

世人猜测真的假的不信宿命  
可我早把他安排进 全部余生里

1°

樊伟知道自己的父亲是个荒唐的主儿，但当他看见那样一双乌黑清澈的眼眸时，他还是微微皱了眉。

那是一具极其青涩的身体，小小的躯壳遍体鳞伤，明显未成年的少年将赤裸的身体紧紧蜷缩着，像乖巧的幼兽被关在笼子里，除了脖子上的皮质项圈，一丝不挂。

“这就是你跟李董争来的好宝贝？”樊伟冷冷地瞥了一眼一旁蔫头耷脑的中年男人――那是他的父亲。

男人已经很发福了，硕大的啤酒肚连皮带都有崩断的危险，秃顶的脑袋满是油腻谄媚的讨好微笑：“小伟，我这不是不能叫别人看扁我们樊家嘛？那姓李的算什么东西，敢跟我争这小鸭子……”

樊伟没有心思听男人的辩解，上前几步踢了踢笼子：“几岁了？”

少年像是受了极大的惊吓：“十四……不，十二岁了。”

樊伟沉下脸色：“到底几岁？”

少年呜咽一声，细声细气地回答：“十岁了。”

樊伟反手就抽了那男人一巴掌。

“小伟，你、你怎么能打爸爸呢？”那男人不敢置信地捂着脸，却不敢跟樊伟发脾气。

谁都知道樊家老爷子最大的遗憾就是出了这么一个不中用的独子，不仅不争气带领不了家业，吃喝玩乐嫖赌还样样占全了，若不是老爷子看的紧，只怕还要去搞毒品更加放自堕落。

老爷子终于对儿子彻底失望，转而开始培养自己的孙子――这也是儿子唯一的贡献，生了樊伟这个继承人。

于是在其他家里都是儿子听爸爸的话，到了樊家反而变成了爸爸听儿子的话。

老爷子早已去岛上颐养天年，樊家大权都落在了樊伟手上。他占着是樊伟的父亲，很是仗势欺人，今儿见了一块好地方，说也不说就顺来给自己做骑马场，明儿看中了一个小美人，不顾人父母苦苦哀求硬是抢来做了自己的小情儿。

樊伟一向都没怎么过问，他也就更肆无忌惮。

只是这回，樊伟竟为一个小鸭子打了他，这让他恼火的不行，却闷在心里不敢发作。

“我不管你在外面怎么玩。”樊伟的声音何其冷漠，“未成年的孩子你不准动，樊家的脸面也是有底限的。”

“是，是。小伟你别生气，我就是跟姓李的赌气才买了这小玩意儿。你不让我碰我绝对不碰。”虽然樊鸿波一心想尝个鲜玩玩小男孩的味道，但是他没那个胆子碰樊伟的底线。

樊伟嫌恶地拿出手帕来擦擦打过男人巴掌的手，吩咐道：“把笼子给开了。”

樊鸿波忙交出了钥匙，管家接过钥匙，上前一步开了门。

那少年似乎很不明白自己已经脱险了，见有人来开门，只觉得更害怕，呜呜咽咽地跪在笼子里不断磕头，像是在恳求放过他。

管家面露难色：“少爷……”

樊伟沉默了一会，走过来蹲在笼子前。

“别磕了。”

少年止了哭声，抽抽噎噎地看着这人。

樊伟伸出手：“过来。”

若你见到了光，你还愿意回到那暗无天日的地狱去吗？

2°

樊家多了一个小宠儿，说的再确切一点，是樊鸿波的小宠儿。

樊伟是不碰这种玩物丧志的事情的，也就樊鸿波那无耻的畜牲会看中一个未成年的孩子。

那小情儿常被樊鸿波带到一些不可曝光的派对上炫耀，樊鸿波洋洋得意地用狗链拴着那孩子，炫耀那孩子如白玉般的肌肤和瘦削的腰身。

那孩子流着泪，口里咬着口栓呜呜叫着，四肢被大红色的绳子紧紧反绑着，后穴塞着一根粗壮的电动按摩棒，刺激得好几个老淫棍恨不得当场就按着这小妖精来几发。

可是樊伟却是亲自发了话不能碰这小孩的，于是樊鸿波也只敢带这小孩出去溜溜，不敢让人真碰了他，包括自己。

樊伟的手段没人敢领教。

不知不觉小孩就在樊家待了两年。

某天深夜樊伟难得回了一趟樊家，见一楼漆黑的走道里卫生间的门紧锁着，门缝里透着光。

他皱眉松开领带，开了门。

卫生间里那小孩正趴在马桶上干呕，听见有人来了，吓得忙要起身，却直接滑了一跤。看清了来人居然是樊伟，忙害怕地跪下，糯糯地喊了一句“少爷”。

小孩瘦的不成人样，巴掌大的脸上只有两个黑漆漆的眼珠子还有点生气。

小孩的嘴是肿的，嘴角似乎有裂伤。胳膊和小腿上都是青斑淤伤。

樊伟不近人情地问：“刚伺候完我爸？”

小孩才意识到自己的狼狈，局促不安地躲在角落里点头。

樊鸿波虽不会碰他身子，但该有的调教一个也少不了，鞭打、蜡油、电击……什么都受过了。而今晚，他刚给樊鸿波口了两次。樊鸿波年龄大了，早期也不节制，今晚连续两次都被小孩口得早泄，生觉男性雄风大受打击，气怒之下全转化为拳脚发泄到了小孩身上。

“你叫什么来着？”樊伟其实已经有些对这个两年前被自己救下来的小孩记忆迷糊了。

“牧歌。”小孩的声音倒是意外地有些好听 温温柔柔的，还带着未发育的童声，“放牧的牧，歌声的歌。”

“几岁了？”

“十二岁了。”

樊伟点了点头：“明儿你去找老管家，让他给你安排安排念书的事情。”

牧歌的眼睛突然就被点燃了光亮：“少爷？”

近日樊家有个项目要走政府流程，这节骨眼不能传出樊鸿波豢养娈童的负面消息。樊伟想着，轻描淡写地把牧歌从樊鸿波房里拨了出来。

牧歌再也不用被迫睡在樊鸿波房间的笼子里，也不用挤在狗窝里安眠。

他莫名其妙成了樊家的小少爷，名义上成了樊鸿波的养子，开始有了穿新衣服的权利，可以每天背上新书包去学校念书。

即使，

即使他还是摆脱不掉伺候樊鸿波的名分。

樊伟只是为了弄一个好听的名头，才说他是樊家收养的养子，然而明眼人谁都知道他是怎样的下贱胚子。

只是他到底受了樊伟的恩，能再呼吸到外面新鲜的空气。

樊鸿波再一次剥了牧歌的校服，逼着他坐上特制的木马，残忍地给木马通了电看牧歌在木马上崩溃到失禁，然后解开裤子就把自己往牧歌嘴里塞。

牧歌其实已经不太有清醒的状态了。

但他晕晕乎乎地想，

少爷待他真的好好啊。

3°

一晃又是四年。

牧歌原本稚嫩的身体像春天抽了芽的枝叶一样疯狂生长，仅仅十六岁就已长成了足有一七四个子的少年。

只是身体依旧单薄得像张纸片。

樊鸿波的脾气随着年龄增大愈加暴躁，常常控制不住虐待牧歌的手段。

若不是樊伟顾忌不能传出樊家虐待养子的传闻，特意叮嘱了管家照看牧歌的饮食和监督樊鸿波，牧歌只怕连个子都蹿不到这么高。

可少年仍然在这贫瘠的土地努力生长着，祈求着那一点点可怜的阳光。

牧歌忐忑地摸着书本，那情绪又带了点抑制不住的小喜悦。课本里夹了一张成绩单――是高一第一次月考，老师说要给家长签名。

他考的很不错，班里第十名，年段里七十三。初中签字这种事牧歌都是请管家签的，但最近管家生病告假了。

另外找个佣人签字也不是不行。但樊家的佣人都嫌弃他脏，很少有人愿意搭理。

不过这两年樊伟回樊家的日子频繁了不少，牧歌异想天开地想，要不要把第一次月考的成绩单拿给少爷签字呢？

还是算了吧，少爷怎么可能会有空签这种字？

牧歌摇摇头晃掉自己不切实际的想法，正打算收好成绩单，背后却突然伸出一只丑陋的手一把抽走了成绩单。

“老爷！”牧歌涨红了脸。

樊鸿波这几年老了不少，可面相一点也没有老人家的慈眉善目，看着还是那幅色中饿鬼的模样。

他的眼神扫了一遍牧歌单薄校服下的身躯，牧歌只觉得全身都像蛆虫爬过一样恶心。

“考的不错啊，班级第十。”樊鸿波油腻地看着牧歌，“还要家长签字――要不要老爷我给你签了算了？”

“谢谢老爷，不必了。”牧歌尽量忍着那种恶心，勉强笑了一下 伸手想拿回那张成绩单，却被樊鸿波一把揽在了怀里，“老爷！”

“那怎么行？牧歌考得这么好，老爷肯定要给牧歌奖励的对不对？那就奖赏给牧歌大香肠吃好不好？”樊鸿波自以为风趣地说着荤话，肥厚的手已经摸进了牧歌的裤子。

牧歌强忍着委屈，想拿回成绩单，又不敢顶撞樊鸿波，只能哀声恳求：“多、多谢老爷的赏赐，我一定尽心尽力伺候好老爷，求老爷把成绩单还给我。”

樊鸿波咧开嘴一笑：“想要拿回去啊？好啊，给老爷亲一个，老爷满意了就还你。”说着，也不顾牧歌是否愿意，樊鸿波就努着嘴就要亲上去了。

“老爷，别这样！老爷，求您别这样！”牧歌一边几欲作呕地躲着樊老爷的亲吻，一边又不敢真的发狠推开樊鸿波，连眼镜都在这样的推搡之中被樊鸿波打掉了，整个人显得那么可怜无助，又勾得人欲火中烧。

“妈的，给你脸你还不要脸了！”樊鸿波总是吻不到牧歌的嘴，怒从心生，一巴掌把牧歌扇倒在桌子上，丢掉那张破纸就开始扒牧歌的裤子，“别以为在外面念个破书就长本事了，我告诉你，你就算念大学了，照样还是要来伺候我！”

这几年来，牧歌表面上十分顺从着樊鸿波，不管樊鸿波怎么施虐，他都一声不吭地受着。唯独嘴唇是他的禁区。每当樊鸿波想亲亲那张小嘴，总是招来牧歌不知死活的反抗。

当然，每次樊鸿波都没能得逞，只能更生气地折磨牧歌。

牧歌察觉到了樊鸿波的意图，惊恐地拉着自己的裤子拼命摇头：“老爷，老爷！少爷说了您不能碰我的！老爷！”

樊鸿波又给了牧歌一耳光，打的牧歌头晕目胀，再没了抵抗的力气，“去你妈的少爷，我告诉你，你亲爱的少爷现在在美国办事情，哪有空来管你这个鸭子？你不如好好翘起屁股好好伺候老爷的大肉棒！”

说着他就一把扯下了牧歌的裤子，扶着自己的家伙就要往里顶。

偏偏这时不是饭点，餐厅没有佣人经过能阻止樊鸿波的暴行。

牧歌连续被扇了两个耳光，只觉得耳朵嗡嗡作响，眼睛也看不清任何东西。

他闭上眼睛，流下绝望的泪水。

“砰！”

有人一脚踹倒了樊鸿波。

是樊伟回来了。

4°

樊伟其实一开始压根儿没想起当年他对牧歌下了保护令这茬事。

只是他风尘仆仆地从美国回来是为了处理国内公司出的大纰漏，心情并不太愉快。一回到家偏偏看见樊鸿波压着家里的小情儿要行那苟且之事。

于是嫌恶地狠狠踹了樊鸿波一脚：“要办事情滚去别的地方，别弄脏了这里。”

樊伟是练过的，那一脚又因为烦躁没怎么收拾力道。樊鸿波又年龄大了，根本受不住这么一踹，当下就被踹断了两根肋骨。

跟着樊伟的管家怕闹出儿子殴打老爹的不孝新闻，赶紧招呼人把樊鸿波抬了出去。

牧歌眼泪还未来得及止住，怔怔地看着樊伟。

若是每一次堕入黑暗之中，都有那样一个神降临拯救他。

即使这个神看起来不苟言笑，眼神也是那么冷漠。

但他仍觉得要被神的光辉洗涤尽身上所有的肮脏污秽。

没有人会拒绝成为这样的神的信徒。

“把裤子穿上。”樊伟冷淡地瞟了一眼餐桌上的牧歌，看见那两条光裸的又白又细的腿，不知为何竟觉得有些干渴。

牧歌局促不安地跳下了桌子，先跑去找到了刚被樊鸿波扔掉的成绩单，再找到自己被扯坏拉链的裤子，着急火燎地给自己套上。

不得不说樊鸿波调教牧歌是很有成果的，那白嫩的小屁股跑来跑去晃动时，连不近美色的樊伟也是有些绮丽的念头的。

但樊伟向来很懂得克制自己。

“那是什么？”

牧歌疑惑地看向樊伟，一只手护着成绩单，另一只手还死命拽着裤子以防被什么人又扯掉。

樊伟的目光落在他紧紧护着的成绩单上。

“是，是成绩单。”牧歌涨红了脸，忙把成绩单塞到了背后，偏偏又忘了裤子拉链坏了，手一松，裤子又掉了下去，若不是套上了内裤，只怕又要在樊伟面前走光一次。他又赶紧弯腰拉起了裤子，窘迫地几乎要哭出来了。

要不是牧歌那害羞和生涩的举动，樊伟几乎要觉得这是哪里来想着攀龙附凤的小鸭子来勾引自己了。

“拿来我看看。”

小鸭子的成绩单，也不知道会是咋样。

樊伟竟起了些兴趣，因顾忌餐桌这会正晦气，便去了客厅坐在沙发上。管家赶紧指挥仆人把整张餐桌连同椅子都搬走，换全新的一套来。

牧歌怯生生地将成绩单交了过去。

原来这小孩已经十六岁了，再有两年，他的保护令也就失效了。

“班级第十，还不错。”樊伟难得中肯地评论，做了一个讨笔的手势，“笔呢？”

“什么笔？”牧歌愣愣的。

“你不用家长签字吗？”

听见樊伟用那样平淡的话语说着要给自己签字的话，牧歌只觉得心都快乐得要飞起来，他兴奋地连话都说不太利索：“少，少爷你等我一下，我这就去拿笔。”

樊伟见小鸭子慌慌张张地拎着裤子跑走了，竟从喉咙里发出一声模糊的笑声。

惊得身后的管家都不得不对牧歌起了重新审视的心思。

5°

当牧歌听说樊鸿波要在医院养三个月时，他差点没开心地跳起来。

樊鸿波的存在实在让他恶心至极，可他却不能反抗樊鸿波，甚至还要小心翼翼地讨好这个老男人。

樊鸿波不在了，他觉得连樊家的空气也不是那么难以忍受了。

最棒的是，樊伟似乎因为什么事情，必须要长期待在樊家住一段时间。

牧歌曾好几次偷偷摸摸地挪到楼梯口，探头望着二楼樊伟的办公室方向，却又不敢上去。

那道楼梯对他来说是不可逾越的障碍，是横亘在他与樊伟直接无法跨越的阶级。

牧歌痴痴地望着楼梯口，幻想着樊伟一步一步踏在那楼梯上的台阶的模样。

他会穿着黑色的西装吗？

今天的领带又是什么样的呢？

牧歌每天上学前总要回头望一眼楼梯，放学了也要巴巴儿去看一眼――他没有资格出入樊家的正宅，只有饭点需要到餐厅用餐时才能得以进出。

牧歌以为这辈子也就这样在傻傻地观望楼梯的虚无等待中度过了，可没想到老天爷怜悯他的痴心妄想，给他送来了天大的好机会。

给樊伟定时送夜宵的女仆不知晚饭吃了什么东西，突然害起了腹泻，偏偏一时又找不到人接受这差事。

牧歌早盼着能有这样的机会了，马上冲了上去，甜甜地一笑：“姐姐你赶紧去医院看看吧，我给少爷送上去就好了。”

没有了樊鸿波的施虐，牧歌身上的淤伤也慢慢淡褪了，这时的他笑得真诚，竟也瞧不出几分原先伺候男人的下贱模样。

女仆原先避之不及的嫌恶心情也不由得减了几分，肚子又实在疼得厉害，只好把餐盘递给牧歌：“少爷的书房在楼梯拐角第二扇门，你可别走错了，送到了就出来，少爷不喜欢我们多话的。”

“知道了，谢谢姐姐。”牧歌欣喜地接过餐盘，语气轻快地宛若雀跃的鸟儿。

这是他第一次有机会能够踏上那神圣的楼梯。

牧歌的心砰砰直跳，甚至担心起脚上的球鞋会不会弄脏了这干净的地板。

于是他忙脱了鞋袜，跑回房间仔细洗了洗脚，才敢赤着脚踩了上去。

冰凉的瓷砖有些冻脚，却冷不了牧歌那颗炙热的心。

他第一次真真切切见到了樊伟的书房的门，那么严肃庄重，就像樊伟这个人一样冷漠，不可接近。

可即使是这样，在牧歌眼里，这扇门也是温暖得如同春日的和风。

他深吸一口气，上前敲了敲门。

“进来。”

门没关严，樊伟清冷的声音透过厚重的木板，已变成带些柔和的微妙的音色，在牧歌的心头不轻不重地敲了一下。

“少爷，您的夜宵。”

牧歌谨记着女仆的叮嘱，看准了方向后就把头低到不能再低，眼前的视线只有深灰色的毛毡地毯。

樊伟暂且脱离了繁重的公事，直起身松了松脖子，才发现送餐的人似乎不对：“怎么是你？”

“姐姐突然害了腹痛，我帮姐姐来送餐。”牧歌不敢多说一个字，低眉顺眼地回答。

“你叫这栋房子里的佣人都叫哥哥姐姐吗？”樊伟问。

“也不是……烧饭的厨子我会喊叔叔伯伯……”牧歌小声地解释。

樊伟心想你拿他们当哥哥姐姐叔叔伯伯，他们可会不会认你这个小鸭子做亲戚也不一定。

“你明面上可是樊家的少爷。”樊伟的脸色突然冷了，“什么哥哥姐姐的，还是别乱叫了。”

牧歌抬起头怔怔地看他：“可，可我不是啊……”

“我说是，你就是。”樊伟失了耐心，“出去吧。”

“……是。”牧歌委屈地抿了抿唇，退出了书房。

他其实不明白哪里做错了事情，只知道樊伟又生气了。

明明想在少爷面前好好表现的啊，为什么总是把事情搞得一塌糊涂呢？

牧歌红着眼睛，心想再也不要去少爷面前丢脸了，省得少爷会更讨厌自己。

可是第二天，本该给少爷送餐的女仆却冷着脸色质问他：“你昨晚跟少爷说了什么？”

“我，我没说什么呀……”牧歌睁着无辜的眼睛看着女仆。

可女仆只是厌恶地看他。

“少爷说了，今晚开始你来给他送晚上的夜宵。”

牧歌的嘴巴不由得长大。

他听不见周边佣人的议论声，满脑子嗡嗡的都是女仆刚才说的话。

“这小子果然天生就是个下贱种子，伺候完老爷不算，还要勾搭我们少爷。”

“少爷怎么可能会亲自指定一个小破孩送餐？肯定是这不要脸的小子死皮赖脸贴上去的。”

“少爷说，今晚开始你来给他送晚上的夜宵。”

牧歌捂住了嘴巴，仿佛一松开手，那些在心里喷薄而出的快乐和喜欢都要通过喉咙肆意地倾泻出来。可是眼睛一眨，那些无从宣泄的感情就挤压成了晶莹的泪水，啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉，怎么都止不住。

少爷为什么，

总是可以这样对他好呢？

6°

从此牧歌便多了一件快乐的事情。

每晚临送餐的时刻，牧歌总是要仔仔细细洗一遍澡，确认过穿戴整齐，才能鼓起勇气踏上那层台阶。

他不敢穿樊家给他买的那些好看昂贵的衣服，怕被人说他故意穿的好看勾引少爷，于是每次送餐，他都穿着学校发的校服。

老实说，那校服并不好看，衣服和裤子都松松垮垮的衬不出身材，唯一值得称赞的只有清冷的蓝白色调。

于是樊伟每晚都能看见一只穿着蓝白校服的小白兔怯生生地捧着餐盘走进书房，温温柔柔地提醒他该用餐了。

牧歌的模样随着年龄增长越发出挑，那双眼睛清澈极了，又总带着一点莫名的哀伤，大约是自身复杂的经历的缘故。他的唇色也特别地红艳，衬得皮肤更白。长了这样一副皮囊，也难怪那些佣人会说风言风语讽刺牧歌是惯会爬床邀宠的小鸭子。

他的头发简直和他的性格一样温顺，柔柔和和地服帖在肌肤上。樊伟看他低眉顺眼地弯腰放下餐盘，单薄的夏季校服已经无法掩盖那诱人的少年骨骼。

樊伟心跳突然乱了一拍。

原来从某种意义上来说，他是和樊鸿波一样彻头彻尾的变态。

牧歌并不知道樊伟怎么想的，更不知道樊家人怎么想的。他一颗心全扑在了用什么样的面貌去见少爷，要用什么样的微笑去回答少爷。

这样的日子实在太快活了，快活到他几乎忘了樊鸿波。

可樊鸿波马上要回来了。

樊伟那一脚踹得不轻，医院宣判了樊鸿波得在床上瘫痪半年的结果。

樊伟听管家汇报时，牧歌就在旁边捏着奖状紧张地候着。

自从上次给樊伟看了成绩单以后，樊伟似乎对他的成绩产生了点兴趣，允诺下一次牧歌如果考得好，还会再签一次名。

牧歌高兴坏了，憋着劲想在樊伟面前好好表现一下，让樊伟多夸夸自己。

于是他努力向老师争取了一个作文比赛的机会，拿了一个一等奖想给樊伟看看。

只是一踏进樊家的门，就看见来来往往的医护人员，还有正躺在担架上被抬下来的三个月前被樊伟一脚踹进了医院的樊鸿波。

牧歌一张小脸变得煞白煞白，血色都褪尽了。

而樊伟只是淡淡瞥了他一眼。

“过来。”

牧歌拼命忍着喉咙里翻涌着的害怕与恐慌，低着头顺从地来到樊伟面前：“少爷。”

“我爸得在床上躺个半年，你好好照顾他。”

牧歌一时忘了规矩，抬起头惊愕地直视樊伟的眼睛。

可那双眼睛实在太平静了，连一点点的波澜也没有。

牧歌只觉得四肢都僵硬到发冷。

他强迫自己低下头，看着樊伟脚上那双精致昂贵的皮鞋。

“是，少爷。”

于是牧歌又成了樊鸿波身边的人。

这几个月，仿佛就像一个美好虚无的梦境。

晚间，樊伟从樊鸿波房门外经过，发现门没关严。

他不知为了什么，竟停了脚步。

门缝里传出牧歌细细的哭声，还有樊鸿波不堪入耳的辱骂呵斥。

若他肯再纡尊降贵一些，凑上前看，便会看见牧歌再一次被扒净了蓝白校服，浑身赤裸地跪在樊鸿波腿间伺候他，身后还塞着一根可怖的红色震动旋转的棒子。

可樊伟没有，他只当什么都没发生过，他平静地离开了门口。

7°

从那以后又过了一年多。

樊伟的公事早就处理完了，却一直留在樊家大宅住着，没人知道他不回美国的打算是什么。

有樊伟在家，樊鸿波也不好太明目张胆地对牧歌动手，只能暗自算着这小孩成年的日子。

牧歌以肉眼可见的速度迅速消瘦下去。

他原本胃就不好，身体单薄，如今更是瘦成了风一吹就倒的模样。

连同校的同学都有些看不下去，同桌林风曾不无担心地问他是否遇到了什么事情。

而牧歌只是淡淡笑着摇了摇头，说高三太紧张了的缘故。

他的口风一向很紧，林风问不出什么隐情，也只能相信了牧歌的说辞，宽慰他不要紧张。

而牧歌却陷入了大段大段的失眠。

一闭上眼，他就能回忆起这八年来无数个夜晚里，他被迫在樊鸿波面前脱下的一件件衣裳。

而那些被脱下的衣裳，再也没有一件一件穿回身上的机会。

梦里樊鸿波身上的气味都恶臭得让他喘不过气来。现实里樊鸿波的眼神已将那丑陋的欲望暴露无形。

他常常在噩梦中惊醒，然后睁着眼等待黎明。

可是他人生的破晓什么时候才能等到呢？

牧歌想，

他大概是等不到了。

等到樊伟发现牧歌一天比一天更加憔悴的时候，牧歌整个人几乎就像行尸走肉一样，若不是那双眼睛偶尔还能转动一下眼珠子，他几乎要以为坐在他面前吃面包的是一具复活了的僵尸。

樊伟先是困惑牧歌这突如其来的憔悴，随即便想到了这其中的原因。

他喉头滚动几下，似乎要说些什么，但话到嘴边，却只是冷淡的问话：“高三很紧张吗？”

牧歌默默地望着樊伟，眼里再寻不到从前那片炙热似火的崇拜与敬仰：“还好。”

樊伟心里像被什么堵住了似的不舒服。

他越来越少见到牧歌的身影，听佣人说，牧歌如今的性格越来越古怪，除了伺候樊鸿波和吃饭的时候，绝大多数都躲在自己的房间里不知道在做什么。

樊伟生出几分好奇，却没有正当的理由去牧歌房间里看一看。

直到两个月后的某一天，距离牧歌高考还有两周的时候，樊伟喝醉了。

其实喝醉并不准确。

他的酒里被人掺了点东西，目的就为了攀上他这棵大树，为樊家生一个孩子。

樊伟一向是很恼火这种下三滥的手段的，他叫人收拾了那个女人，自己憋着一腔怒火回了樊家。

他回房间前必先经过樊鸿波的屋子。

他听见激烈的尖叫与殴打。

慢慢地，那尖叫已经没了声音。

殴打也停止了。

他想起牧歌细瘦的身躯，和那双永远充满了独属于少年人的懵懂爱意的眼睛。

有什么东西狠狠碰撞了一下，竟叫他的心生出那么一点疼痛。

樊伟借着醉意，一脚狠狠踹开了樊鸿波的房门。

樊鸿波吓了一跳，一时停了对牧歌的侵犯。

他看见被皮带反绑住了双手的牧歌面无表情地被肥肉横肠的樊鸿波赤裸着压在床上，牧歌脸被打肿了，嘴里看样子破了皮，都是鲜血，身上青青紫紫不说，双腿更是被樊鸿波蛮横残酷地压在肩膀两侧。

樊鸿波那丑陋短小的玩意儿就那样赤裸裸地挂在外面，随时准备侵占牧歌的身体。

牧歌看清了闯入房间的人的模样，先是一言不发。

樊鸿波尴尬极了：“小伟，你看你，怎么不敲门就进来啊？我这正要办事呢。”他突然想起来什么事情，忙辩解道：“我可是遵循你说的话的啊，这小子今儿过完生日就十八岁成年了，今后我再怎么玩儿他，你可就没话说了吧？”

樊伟没理会樊鸿波，他的喉咙仿佛被水泥浇过似的沉重干哑。

几分钟后，樊伟听见牧歌的一声尖叫。

随即而来爆发的尖锐哭声像是一把刀子生生要割断某人的喉咙一样，绝望崩溃到了极致。

8°

樊家老爷又进了医院，说是中风瘫痪了。这回，他要再出院，却是难如登天了。

人人都幸灾乐祸说樊鸿波怕是马上风才会落到这个下场。

樊家的佣人是知道实情的，却不敢乱说。

因为樊鸿波是再一次被樊伟踹进了医院。

而牧歌并不知道这些流言蜚语，他将自己紧紧抱着，躲在逼仄狭窄的衣柜里，隐隐觉得自己是病了。

否则他明明没有睡着，为什么还会梦见樊伟闯入了房间，再一次救下了自己呢？

牧歌怕极了这种梦，太美好的虚幻总是将他伤的体无完肤。

他不是钢筋铁骨，也没有千锤百炼的心。

他受不了樊伟一而再再而三无意的善举后又将他推入炼狱深渊。

当醉酒的樊伟克制不住心中暴涨的怒气再次狠狠地踹中了樊鸿波的腹部时，那一脚的力道比两年前还要重，樊鸿波被踹倒在地上，哀叫了两声竟晕过去了。而牧歌却又哭又叫地躲开樊伟伸过来的手，樊伟刚解开了他的皮带，牧歌就手脚并用地爬到了床底下藏起来，崩溃无助地像一个找不到家的孩子。

“妈妈……呜……爸爸……”他躲在黑漆漆的床底下，哭着抱住自己的膝盖，仿佛这样就能不再受到伤害。

他最不愿让樊伟看见自己那么狼狈的模样，偏偏每每樊伟都能在他最凄惨的时候出现。

他甚至开始怨恨起樊伟那数次善行。

为什么总是要让少爷看见我最肮脏不堪的一面呢？

樊伟的脸色冷得降到了冰点以下。

闻声赶来的管家见到这狼狈的场景，侥是他见惯了大风大浪，也被少主人身上无端而来的戾气惊呆了。

但樊伟明显被那被酒力加成散发了的药效灼伤了神智。

他不顾牧歌的哭叫，用力掀翻了整张大床，抓住了牧歌拼命往外爬的脚踝，将牧歌整个人一把扯进了怀里。

用力地咬住了牧歌的脖子，像是要活活咬死这个人。

管家心狠狠一跳，忙指挥两个心腹佣人抬出了昏死过去的樊鸿波，再为失去理智的樊伟轻轻关上了门。

牧歌被樊伟困了整整一夜。

佣人都说，牧歌这才算真正爬上了樊伟的床，真真是麻雀变凤凰。

只有他们两个人心知肚明，那晚，樊伟根本没碰牧歌一根手指。

牧歌抓紧了衣柜里的衣裳，更缩紧了身体。

他从未见过那样暴躁失控的樊伟，他害怕极了，被樊伟咬上脖子的那瞬间，害怕地以为自己就要被这么活活咬死了。

可是一点也不疼。

樊伟就那样双目赤红地盯着他，嘴里咬着他的脖子，却一点力也没用上。

他听见樊伟急促的呼吸声，触摸到樊伟额头不正常的高热。

樊伟禁锢他的双臂力气大得像铜墙铁壁一样不可撼动，却在剧烈地发抖。

牧歌渐渐止了哭声，而咸涩的泪水又被樊伟一点点舔尽。

“少爷……”牧歌终于能正常地开口说话，茫然无错地望着樊伟发白的唇色。

樊伟却并不理会，明明身体都在古怪地颤抖，却仍强撑着抱起了牧歌。

牧歌受了惊吓，细瘦的手臂紧紧环住了樊伟的脖子。

樊伟的怀抱实在太温暖，即使明知道他是个怎样冷酷无情的人，牧歌还是忍不住贪恋这几秒的温暖。

牧歌觉得自己一定是天底下最傻的大傻瓜。

可是少爷一定又要抛弃他了。

想到这里，牧歌再次红了眼睛开始流泪，泪水都打湿了樊伟的西装。

樊伟将赤裸的他抱进了浴室，又抱着他坐在浴缸边沿，让牧歌坐在自己腿上，弯腰给浴缸放热水。

牧歌紧紧夹着双腿，不明白樊伟的意图。

樊伟的头脑烧得厉害，呼吸粗重得吓人。

牧歌想劝樊伟去喊医生，却被樊伟紧紧箍在了怀里。

“我没事。”

“你先洗澡。”

牧歌不说话，咬着嘴唇。

樊伟只当他怕极了刚才的经历，轻轻抚起他的头发。

“别怕，我不会再叫任何人碰你。”

牧歌瞪大了眼睛，眼泪不受控制地涌出，他咬着唇拼命摇头，想说你又是骗我的，你又要丢下我了。却舍不得发出任何一点声音打破这个幻觉。

有人打开了衣柜门。

“牧歌？”

樊伟蹲在衣柜门外，像多年前蹲在笼子外那样。

“别哭了。”

“过来。”

9°

牧歌抽噎了一声，向樊伟伸出了双臂。

明明是个十八岁的大人了，樊伟却仍当他是小孩儿一样，双手握在他腋下将他抱了出来。

牧歌整个人像无尾熊一样紧紧攀在樊伟身上，吸了吸鼻子。

樊伟也没嫌弃牧歌重，抱着他坐到了卧室床上轻轻安抚。

牧歌蹭了蹭樊伟的肩膀，觉得安心了，才慢慢地睡着了。

樊伟想起了进房间前何医生对他说的话。

“我不建议你现在把他放出去一个人生活。”

“他被你家那老头子折腾了整整八年，这八年可不是说说玩的。”

“你若真想弥补他，就让他在你身边好好待着，先照顾个四五年再说。”

樊伟头痛地揉了揉太阳穴：“把他放在医院不行吗？”

何开心冷哼了一声：“谁叫你脑子哪里坏掉了，冷落了小家伙整整八年，怎么就突然良心发现了要救他了？”

樊伟冷冷地瞥了他一眼：“你明知道不是那回事。”

何开心耸了耸肩表示和他没关系。

但不管如何，牧歌在别人眼里，又成了樊伟掌心上的宝儿。

牧歌挪到了樊伟房间，成了樊伟房里的人。好在他也不怎么吵闹，樊伟工作时就安安静静地蹲在樊伟旁边看书，蹲累了，就靠着樊伟的脚坐一会，樊伟也没赶他。

当管家为难地提醒樊伟牧歌还有一周就要考试时，樊伟低头看了看正坐在脚边看书的牧歌，牧歌白皙的脖子在衣领的遮挡下露出了半截。

“算了吧，让他休息休息。”樊伟刚说完，就感觉牧歌拉住了自己的裤脚。

牧歌只是拉着樊伟的裤子，一言不发。

“你想去高考？”

“……”

樊伟看了他半天，轻轻叹口气。

“算了。”

牧歌在樊伟的书房有了自己的书桌，只是仍紧紧挨着樊伟的工作台。

公司的人惊讶地发现，每当樊伟在家里开视频会议时，旁边总有一个低头做作业的男孩。只是男孩实在太专心学习了，两小时多半的会议不曾抬起过头来，以至于他们从未有过机会看清男孩的面目。

佣人惊叹于牧歌的受宠，一边准备何医生专门给牧歌制定的营养食谱，一边窃窃私语。

“天呐，你瞧见了没？少爷居然允许他在书房看书那么长时间。”

“他有了少爷这棵大树，又何必去高考呢？我看他就是故意装出这副好学生的模样博少爷欢心。”

“是啊，他可是爬过老爷床的人，少爷居然不嫌弃他。他的手段也太可怕了。”

“都在这里吵什么吵？”

管家阴沉着脸走进厨房，佣人吓得战战兢兢，都不敢说话了。

“私自议论少爷的私事，你们是不想活了吗？”管家的目光像刀子一样扫过每个人，“若是再让我听见半句闲话，收拾包袱趁早滚出去吧。”

“是。”众人集体噤声。

有大胆的女仆壮起胆子问：“管家先生，您是个好心肠的，我们实在不懂少爷的心思才会在这里胡说八道。您能否行行好，告诉一下我们，那位要怎么办？”

管家只长叹口气。

“那位如今可不一样了。”

“你们今后记得，见了那位，都要称一声‘牧歌’少爷。明白了吗？”

“明白。”

时间就这样波澜不惊地流逝。

高考那天，樊伟早早叫醒了牧歌。

牧歌睡眼惺忪地醒来，听话地让樊伟给自己穿上校服，只是裤子怎么也不肯让樊伟碰。

樊伟也没强迫他，摸了摸他的头说：“今天我没法送你去考场，只能让管家开车送你了。”

牧歌望望樊伟，又别过头去数闹钟上的数字。

樊伟已经能理解几分牧歌不说话时的情绪了：“你别不开心，等你考完了我就去接你。”

牧歌又转回头来，眼里明显多了几分欣喜，但没几秒，又开始沮丧起来。

樊伟只能半蹲下来仰视着牧歌让他安心。

“我保证。”

“我不会丢下你的。”

牧歌盯着樊伟的脸，那张脸上的表情是那么真诚，让他很想冲动地亲上去。

但他最后也只能顺从地点点头，又懦弱地低下了头。

当樊伟目送管家带着牧歌上了车离开樊家后，他的脸色就再度沉了下来。

“告诉下人，”

“老爷子要回来吃顿饭。”

10°

“我听说你把你爸送进了医院。”

“就为了一个小情儿？”

樊老爷子即使白了头发，精神却很好。

樊伟一言不发地站在樊老爷子面前。

老爷子的拐杖用力敲了几下地板：“樊伟，你可别忘了当初接手樊家时你做的承诺。”

“我没忘。”樊伟回答，“这次是爸做得太过，我不得不阻拦。”

“你当我不在老宅，就什么都不知道了？”老爷子冷哼一声，“那孩子十岁就被鸿波抢来了家里，你早不救人晚不救人，偏偏在十八岁的时候为了救人把你爹打进了医院。”

“樊伟啊，你不要以为掌权了十二年，樊家就真的是你的天下了。”

老爷子的鹰眼盯紧了樊伟。

“鸿波是我的孩子，是樊家的血脉。你还没有资格这样对他。”

“去大门正中的庭院跪着吧，晚饭再起。”

樊伟默默地领了惩罚，在樊家大院的正中心直直地跪了下来。来来往往的佣人不少，却没有一个人敢偷窥这尊贵无比的大少爷。

“老爷，您这又是何苦呢？小少爷跪久了，心疼的不还是您吗？”跟在老爷子身边的老管家有些于心不忍。

老爷子微眯起眼睛：“我本不想罚他，谁叫他这几年来三番两次为了这小男妓顶撞鸿波。若不是我拦着，要真叫他领走了这人，鸿波的脸面要往哪放？”

“可是老爷，少爷毕竟确实做的太过荒唐，小少爷也是情有可原啊。”老管家还想继续求情。

“不管鸿波如何荒唐，他都是樊伟的爹！”樊老爷子在一再的劝说下有些动怒。

“我若不让他跪着立这个规矩，他总有一天翅膀长硬的时候，我不能给他这个机会。”老爷子敲敲拐杖。

“竟然为一个小男妓做出顶撞自己父亲如此大逆不道之事。”

“到底是贱婢生的狗东西。”

时值骄阳似火，太阳直挺挺地炙烤着樊伟的脑袋，樊伟却一动不动地跪着，脊背挺直得像个军人。

这短短几小时的惩罚已是老爷子给他留足了面子。

从前不是没有跪上三天三夜的时候。

一滴汗珠从额上落下，刺得眼睛有些发痛，以至于几乎产生了幻觉。

樊伟看见一个女人带着一个小男孩在老宅的门口跪了下来。

地面烫得小男孩一下子弹了起来，可女人不顾小男孩烫红了的双腿，又将男孩摁了下去。

“妈妈，我们要跪到什么时候啊？”

“嘘，不要说话。小伟忍一忍好不好？等你爷爷心软了，我们就可以见到你爸爸了。”

“那好吧。”小男孩点点头，忍着疼痛继续跪着，期望可以见到从未谋面的父亲一面。

太阳渐渐西斜。

快落山的时候，老宅的大门终于打开。

老爷子温和地笑着走向这对母子。

“进来吧。”

牧歌考完第一天的考试回到樊家后，没有看见樊伟的身影。

他有些害怕，以为樊伟又走了。

好在管家见到牧歌又开始红了的双眼，知道牧歌误会了，赶忙解释：“牧歌少爷，您别着急。少爷今天不太舒服，早早地上床歇息了。”

不舒服吗？

他出了什么事？

牧歌紧张地揪着书包带，犹犹豫豫地不知道要不要去房间。

他好怕吵到少爷休息啊。

万一少爷生气了，又不要他了怎么办？

管家宽慰他道：“少爷吩咐了，您回来了可以直接先去房间看他。我会吩咐小厨房把您和少爷的点心送到房里。”

牧歌这才安了心，小心翼翼地爬上了楼梯。

他推开门，瞧见樊伟躺在床上。

樊伟没有睡着，只是靠着枕头看一本经济学类的书籍。

他抬起头 瞧见正怯生生推门进来的牧歌，便合上了书：“回来了？”

牧歌点点头，站在樊伟床边不知道是站着好还是坐下来好。

樊伟看起来好像没什么事情，但为什么会躺在床上休息呢？

正当他纠结的时候，樊伟却伸手将牧歌拉进了怀里：“今天累不累啊？要不要刘叔跟厨房说下给你炖一碗小米粥？”

牧歌摇了摇头，还在想樊伟为什么会不舒服的问题。

樊伟瞧出来了，摸摸他的头发：“没事，别担心。不过今天你得自己洗澡了，我没力气站起来抱你去浴室了。”

“可以吗？”樊伟说的很正常。

牧歌微微红了脸。

别人家的孩子哪有十八岁了还要别人帮忙洗澡的？

偏偏樊伟每天都喜欢亲自给他洗澡，即使牧歌再怎么羞涩抗拒也雷打不动。

只因何医生说了，牧歌目前只能依赖樊伟一个人，樊伟若是想他快些好起来，就得多陪陪他。

没力气站起来？

牧歌转头去看樊伟盖着的被子，好像他有透视眼能透过被子看到樊伟的腿怎么了似的。

“没事儿，不过是跪了一个白天。”樊伟捏捏牧歌的脖子，“你还要考一天半，赶紧洗洗吃点东西后就休息吧。高考可不是玩笑事。”

牧歌顺从地点点头，起身去了浴室。

樊伟疲惫地闭上双眼。

11°

牧歌终于有惊无险地平安度过了高考。

而考完试的几天后，樊伟把他叫到了书房里。

“这几天休息的还好吗？”

牧歌点点头。

“那好，有想上的大学吗？”

牧歌怔怔望着樊伟。

樊伟的态度仿佛是一个关心考生的普通家长。

啊，

他怎么忘了呢？

樊伟长了他足足十二岁。

牧歌突然意识到了他与樊伟之间原来还隔了一个轮回的岁月差距。

“没有吗？”樊伟见牧歌不回答，便顾自开口了，“我听你们班主任说，你语文很好，在模拟志愿的时候填了中文系专业是吗？你想写小说？还是文学赏析？或者是想做编剧？”

牧歌低着头不回答，心想樊伟问他这些问题到底是什么意思呢？

他心里总有一种不安的感觉。

“你十八岁了，樊家已经困不住你了。”樊伟平静地拿出一份文件，“我稍微打听了一下，你的分数这次算超常发挥，可以够上华师的中文系专业，这里是导师介绍信，你若想去这里，开学的时候就拿着这介绍信去找老师，会有人替你安排好大学四年的一切。”

“当然，这也意味着――你自由了。”

樊伟静静地看着牧歌。

牧歌脑子一片空白，根本反应不过来樊伟的话。

少爷为什么要说这样的话？

少爷……

又要丢下他了吗？

牧歌眼眶几秒内就湿了，眼睛红通通的，泪水不要钱似的哗哗往外流。

他颤抖着张了半天嘴，逾越无礼地抓住了樊伟的手，拼命摇头。

少爷为什么又要丢下我？

拜托不要再抛弃我了。

我真的，

真的不想再离开少爷了啊。

他却说不出任何一个字。

“怎么又哭了呢。”

樊伟摸着牧歌头发的手是那么令人安心温暖，而牧歌只是委屈地抿唇哭着。

“你看你，眼睛红得像兔子一样。”樊伟叹息着抽了一张纸巾擦掉牧歌的泪水，“老爷子下了命令，让我爸回家养病。”

牧歌怔住了。

“你若是还想留下来伺候我爸……也随你。”

樊伟只看着他，让他自己做决定。

为什么总是摆脱不了那个人呢？

牧歌仿佛被人扼住喉咙一样窒息着无法呼吸。

他只是想留在少爷身边多点温暖啊。

为什么总是逃不过被樊鸿波折磨的命运呢？

难道他真的不配拥有少爷的那么一点点怜悯吗？

牧歌摇着头，脚步一软，跪在了樊伟面前。

他哭得那么伤心，却发不出一丝声音。

他想说少爷您能不能就把我当狗一样留在身边。

他想说他不想再回到樊鸿波身边了。

可是不回去，他就再也见不到少爷了。

绝望之中，有人俯身拥住了牧歌瘦削的身体，那个拥抱太过心疼和温柔，以至于牧歌都一时无法脱离要与少爷分离的悲伤。

牧歌听见少爷沉重的叹息――

“好吧，我认输了。”

“牧歌。”

“你愿意跟我一起去美国吗？”

少爷说的话太温柔。

让他几乎以为自己是听见了上帝的恩赐。

12°

何医生严肃地扣开了樊伟办公室的门，将一叠体检报告扔给了樊伟。

“你家那个小家伙的体检结果出来了。”

樊伟见何开心的脸色不好，以为是牧歌查出来什么毛病，忙放下了手头的工作翻起体检报告，却没发现什么异样。报告上甚至显示经过这三年的调养，牧歌原先在樊家被凌虐过度的身体和心理都在慢慢好转。

“出什么事了吗？”樊伟仍不敢掉以轻心。

何开心不说话。

樊伟稍微想了想，便松了口气。

“你又被韩警官拒绝了？”

何开心更加不开心了。

“你什么意思啊？牧歌那小孩出点什么事情你当天要塌了一样，兄弟我情场失意你就这样轻描淡写地过去啦？”

“反正你被他拒绝也不是稀罕的事情了。”樊伟放了心，又转头开始工作，“更何况你本职是心理医生，就算抑郁了，我相信你的专业水平也能自救。”

何开心听了只想打人。

但他是有教养的富二代，受过高等教育的人不能做这么没风度的事情。

他眼珠子转了转，奸诈地一笑。

“樊伟，你别以为这就完了。”

“我可提醒你啊，你家牧歌前阵子还偷偷问我你生日那天会不会要出差应酬，还拜托我保密。”

“你自己留心着点吧。”

说完这话，他便得意洋洋地离开了樊伟办公室。

樊伟将牧歌的体检报告收进公文包后，还是没忍住因为何开心的话而叹息了一声。

算了。

先放一放吧。

“牧歌，你这么开心，是看到什么漂亮的女生了吗？”来接他放学的是樊伟专门拨给他照顾他的做保镖兼职管家的，姓文。个子高高壮壮的，性格却很温和，是军人出身。

“才不是！”牧歌连忙摇头否认。

文岳起了兴趣：“那你怎么这么高兴？”

牧歌红了脸：“今天是少爷的生日，我给少爷准备了礼物。”说完，他就羞涩地咬住了下唇，紧接着甜甜地笑了。

三年前的高考结束后，樊伟竟突然将他带到了美国。

樊伟没有告诉他带他来美国的原因，他也就听话地没有去问樊伟。

他在美国再也不用受到非人的折磨虐待，樊伟真正将他当做了樊家的养子，不容许任何佣人轻慢他。

他没有立刻去上大学，反而在家里休息了一年半，只为了让何医生能好好地调养他的身体和给他做心理疏导。

这一年半里，樊伟常常不在家而在外面应酬工作，但不管多忙，总是争取尽快结束工作回家陪着牧歌。

当牧歌过在美国的第一个生日时，樊伟正在大洋彼岸的欧洲谈生意，怕他一个人胡思乱想回忆起十八岁生日那场惨痛的遭遇，竟坐了十几小时的飞机连夜回了美国。

当牧歌带着遗憾和生日愿望要入眠时，樊伟奇迹般地出现在了他的床前，送给他一个早就凉透的蛋糕。

“生日快乐。”

牧歌激动地又再次哭出来了，在樊伟的照料下，他已很久没有再哭过。好在樊伟也没误会他，只是替他切了蛋糕：“我回来的太晚啦，你就象征性地吃一小块，吃多了又要犯胃病了。”

牧歌忙摇头。

“不晚，一点也不晚。”

“少爷能回来给我过生日，我特别开心。”

牧歌一直想着要给樊伟过一个生日，可前两个生日樊伟都在国外出差，牧歌不得不遗憾地错过祝福樊伟的机会。

可今年，牧歌都已经打听好了，樊伟没有工作安排，就在家里休息。他暗暗决定要亲手给樊伟做一个蛋糕。

一边的文岳有些担忧地看着牧歌，张嘴想说些什么。

最终还是闭上了嘴巴。

13°

当樊伟下了班准备去赴约时，秘书轻咳一声拦住了他。

“樊总，家里那位还在等你。”

“……”

“告诉他我今晚有事不回去了。让他早点睡吧。”

“是，樊总。”

晚上六点，牧歌开始迫不及待地清点起自己准备的东西有没有到位。

七点，牧歌正开心地将做成的蛋糕小心地从冰箱拿出来。

八点，牧歌已经摆好了蜡烛和牛排，布置好了餐厅的摆设。

九点，牛排已经冷透了。牧歌心想早知道不要那么早拿出来了，自己真是太心急了。

十点，管家见牧歌还在餐厅候着，有些于心不忍：“牧歌少爷，少爷不是说了吗？他今晚有事，很可能就不回来了，要你别等他了。”

“没关系，我再等等就好了。”牧歌揉揉眼睛，“管家叔叔您快去睡吧。”

管家不忍心地叹息了一声。

十一点。

“还不回来啊……”牧歌困得眼皮都有些抬不起来。他看见蜡烛已经短了半截，烛台都结起厚厚的一层蜡油，心里头有些失落。

可他仍然想再等等樊伟，毕竟，十二点还没有过呀。

十二点。

牧歌已经趴在餐桌上睡着了。

偌大漆黑的餐厅，只有蜡烛孤独地燃烧着。

终于，门被推开了。

樊伟一踏进家里，就愣住了。

牧歌正趴在餐桌上熟睡，大约是觉得空调开得有些冷了，没忍住打了个哆嗦。

“都叫你别等我了……”樊伟无奈地脱下外套，披在了牧歌身上。

“嗯……少爷您回来啦……”牧歌被惊醒了，揉着眼睛醒了。

“不是让管家告诉你我有可能不回来吗？怎么还在餐厅等我？感冒了怎么办？”

“因为……我想等你啊。”牧歌刚刚睡醒，声音糯糯的像撒娇一样。

“想给少爷庆祝生日，可是十二点已经过了……”牧歌看看墙上的时钟，又沮丧起来。

“没关系。”樊伟摸摸牧歌的头，拿出手机把时间调成了十一点半，无赖地说，“你看，现在就是十一点半，时间还没过。”

牧歌扑哧一笑：“少爷，您可真聪明。”他又高兴起来，拿过蛋糕刀递给樊伟：“少爷，这是我做的蛋糕。请您一定要尝一口啊。”

樊伟拿过蛋糕刀，切下了一小块。

蛋糕有些甜过头了。

樊伟其实不怎么爱吃甜食。

但他却微笑着说：“很好吃。不过，我听说别人家过生日要许愿和唱生日歌吧？怎么你直接让我切蛋糕了？”

“啊呀，我忘了。”牧歌没见过别人怎么过生日的，有些着急，“我，我过生日的时候以为只要那些就好了……”

“好啦别急。我没什么愿要许。你给我补上生日快乐歌吧。”

牧歌松了一口气，开始鼓掌给樊伟唱生日快乐歌。

“祝你生日快乐~”

“祝你生日快乐~”

樊伟望着正鼓掌唱歌的牧歌，心里仿佛决定了什么事情.。

当牧歌唱完了生日歌，樊伟望着他的目光很认真，让牧歌想起了那一次樊伟问他要不要和自己去美国生活。

“牧歌。”

“我要结婚了。”

14°

尚小姐，我想您是误会了。我并没有要结婚的意思。

樊总，我记得您家里，有一个叫牧歌的养子是吗？我还听说您为了这个养子，不惜筹谋如何推翻樊老爷子的权力。

……尚小姐，您大概是听错了吧。我从没想过要忤逆我爷爷。

有没有听错不重要。我只想告诉你，若与我结婚，我可以帮你。

尚左左精致的眉眼扬起一个不可击破的弧度。

樊伟皱紧了眉。

待他还想拒绝时，尚左左又说――

“相反地，如果您不答应。我也只能接受樊老爷子与我合作的诚意了。”

“听说令尊大人，正十分思念那个小孩。”

樊伟想起他和何开心的对话。

“牧歌最近的身体检查结果都很不错，这样稳定调养，他大学毕业以后就可以独自生活得很好了。”

“这样不是很好吗？”

“但是樊伟，我必须提醒你，你不能忽略牧歌对你的依赖。”

“……”

“牧歌在你家的那八年过的实在太憋屈黑暗，你对他的帮助是他唯一能抓住的光。即使你每次都救了他又抛弃他，为了寻求那点可怜的温暖，他还是会忍不住依赖你。更别提你将他带到了美国，对他来说你简直就是一个救世神。”

“是你当初劝我说要我把他带在身边的，你说那是对他最好的方案。”樊伟有些烦躁地扣着钢笔笔盖。

“是啊，能呆在最信赖的人的身边，这确实是对牧歌来说最好的方案，哪怕是现在我依然认为这是最好的选择。”

“但是唯一的变数就是，你肯不肯接受牧歌的心意。”

“你不要告诉我这十一年来你和他的纠缠里，你一点也不知道牧歌的心意。”

“……那是他的错觉。他这十一年来没接触过更好的人，才会觉得对我有特殊的感情。”

“我比他大了整整十二岁，他可以分不清亲情和爱情，我却不能害了他。”

“樊伟，你可真是执迷不悟。”

少爷要结婚了。

牧歌像个木头一样呆呆地看着樊伟，丝毫没有意识到自己已经开始流泪了。

“那，那很好啊……”

牧歌慌乱地开始收拾餐桌。

“少奶奶……一定是个很温柔的人吧。只有温柔又漂亮的小姐，才能配得上少爷啊。”

“牧歌……”樊伟唤他的名字。

牧歌把蛋糕打翻了，原本甜美精致的蛋糕如今变成了地上的一堆食物垃圾。

有什么东西在那瞬间破碎了。

汹涌的感情再也抑制不住，汲取着鲜血灌溉出妖冶烈艳的荆棘与玫瑰，刺痛了心脏，却仍要开得热烈奔放。

“少爷……对不起，我不想哭的。”牧歌喃喃地道歉。

可是我真的好难受啊。

心痛得，

好像快要死掉了。

“你是担心我结婚了会抛弃你吗？”樊伟没有责怪牧歌的笨拙。

牧歌摇摇头，抓着衣角哭泣着。

不，不是这样的。

我相信少爷不会再抛弃我了。

我伤心，是因为我太贪心了。

我竟痴心妄想着少爷一辈子身边只有我一个人。

是我太自私了。

“我好像总是在惹你哭。”樊伟自言自语地抽了张纸巾擦干牧歌的泪水，“是我不好。”

牧歌一抽一抽地看着樊伟。

“何医生告诉我，你对我……总之，你还小，我不愿意耽误你。牧歌，你明白吗？”

牧歌慢慢停了哭泣。

原来少爷什么都知道吗？

那他是不是可以自作多情地想，少爷要结婚，只是为了断他的痴念？

少爷其实，

心里还是有一点点他的，

对不对？

“少爷。”

牧歌第一次鼓起勇气，握住了樊伟给自己擦眼泪的手。

“那你喜欢我吗？”

樊伟沉默着。

牧歌的眼睛亮晶晶地望着他，睫毛上还挂着晶莹的泪珠。

樊伟微微想移开视线，可头一转，牧歌就不依不饶地挪到他的视线范围内盯着他。

这小孩，怎么以前没瞧出来是这么犟的主儿呢？

樊伟带了点投降性质的，自暴自弃地迎上牧歌的目光。

少年的爱意在那眼神里愈加发酵，酿出浓稠馥郁的酒香，叫人一望，便深深地沉醉其中。

“……喜欢的。”

15°

当二十二岁的樊伟第一次见到那个被关在笼中的孩子时，他就被那孩子的眼睛深深吸引住了。

那孩子的眼睛和母亲一样，清澈，又带着抹不去的忧伤与哀愁。

当然，那孩子的眼睛还盛满了惊恐与害怕。

他想，他努力了那么多年，直到母亲死去，也没能让母亲的眼睛重新明媚阳光起来。

他想看看那孩子真正快乐的时候，眼睛会绽放出怎样的光彩。

于是他打开了笼子，将那孩子拢入了怀中。

孩子瘦弱的身体在怀里颤抖着，一双没什么力气的小手紧紧抓着他的衣服不肯放开。

但他忘了一件事。

樊鸿波生性花心，是不可能独独有他一个儿子的。他用尽了手段，从七岁回樊家开始就跟那些同样流着樊家血脉的继承人斗争，整整斗了十三年，才得了樊老爷子的认可，名正言顺地继承大权。

但即使明面上他已接管了整个樊家两年，樊老爷子的爪牙却还遍布在整个高层何处，那些不肯罢休的私生子派来监视他的人也都时刻都在准备揪住他的小辫子，让他栽的头破血流。

樊老爷子听闻他为了一个陌生的男孩竟敢忤逆樊鸿波，人人都说樊家父子为了一个小男娼争风吃醋，儿子甚至动手打了老子，让樊老爷子丢了大大的脸面。

他被樊老爷子用家法伺候了三十棍，剥夺了一半的权力，跪在樊家祠堂水米不进地反省了三天三夜。

那时他才明白，原来光是继承了樊家，也远远不够。樊老爷子只要覆掌一翻，便能收回他的所有。

陂沼盈盈闲绿水，郊原浩浩涌青禾。  
烟连山际无人语，只有晚归樵牧歌。

他给那个孩子取了牧歌这个名字，然后将那孩子还给了樊鸿波。

在那孩子哭喊着求樊伟救救他时，樊伟一脸平静地对樊鸿波说：“今后我不再干涉你这些事情，只是我不准你碰未成年的人。”

于是樊鸿波开始施虐牧歌，带着牧歌去参加那些肮脏污秽的宴会。

他没有管。

也不能管。

好在樊老爷子终于渐渐放松了警惕，他像贪婪的饿死鬼一样，一点一点重新挣回那些权力。

牧歌十二岁时，他看见牧歌满身的伤痕。

他寻了一个借口，假装心血来潮将牧歌送了出去念书。

即使牧歌每晚仍避免不了伺候樊鸿波的命运，但至少，能减少一分一秒和樊鸿波相处的机会，就减少那可怜一分一秒。那是他为那个孩子唯一能做的一件事。

牧歌十六岁那年，若不是他碰巧赶到，这少年就要被樊鸿波残酷地侵占。

他按捺不住怒气，再一次打了樊鸿波。

他不听劝告地将樊鸿波送进了医院禁闭起来，固执地用他自以为足够强大的力量向樊老爷子抗争，才换来了牧歌的安宁。

那几个月，是他最心力交瘁的几个月。

但他看见了那双眼睛开始绽放的光彩。

我做的是对的。

樊伟想。

但是樊伟没有想到，

牧歌会爱上自己。

某个又是和公司里樊老爷子那边的人勾心斗角后疲惫不堪的晚上，樊伟实在累了，便在书房的躺椅上休息。

牧歌端着餐盘走进来时，以为他睡着了。

樊伟没有起来，他累得不想说话。

他以为牧歌放下夜宵后就会走了，却听见那轻微的呼吸声越来越靠近自己――在身边驻足停下了。

然后，一个轻浅的吻落在了他的额间。

天知道樊伟是用了怎样的毅力，才能控制住自己的肌肉不绷紧，呼吸不被打乱？

他听见牧歌用无限缱绻的独属于少年人的嗓音温温柔柔地呼唤他：“少爷……”

但牧歌却什么也没说。

待牧歌走后，樊伟睁开双眼，额间那处被吻过的地方竟隐隐发烫。

他有意无意地避开牧歌，然而懵懂无知的少年人丝毫不知自己那点绮丽的恋情已被对方洞悉一切，还天真欣喜地在对方面前送上每晚的夜宵。

每当樊伟看到牧歌送来的餐盘，总觉得他面前盛着的，是一颗鲜红炙热的少年人的真心。

可是现实是老爷子的势力盘旋错综复杂，各个私生子的利益牵扯交错，他没想到他在樊家斗了整整二十一年，即使成功做了当家人，竟也无法真正掌控整个樊家的格局。就算他有能力掌握其他竞争者的势力分布，他却始终抓不住樊老爷子的软肋。

于是，还未待他来得及想清楚这面对牧歌才会有的慌乱与悸动的源头是什么，在樊老爷子拿他生母的骨灰威胁下，他和樊老爷子长达数月的抗争以他的失败而告终。

他被剥夺了所有的权力，瞒着樊老爷子私自创立的公司和势力都被铲除得一干二净，也失去了拜祭母亲牌位的资格，而母亲的姓名也因他的过失，从樊家族谱上除了名。一个手段同样雷厉风行的私生子暂时代理了他的职位，他徒留一个家主的空壳，却像失业的人一样终日无所事事。

而樊鸿波重新耀武扬威地回到了樊家，第一句话就是要回牧歌。

牧歌欢欣鼓舞地回到家里时，他早就看见了牧歌手里的那张奖状。他多想夸赞一下牧歌的上进。

然后他平静地说，

你回去吧。

即使他身上仍有着惩罚留下来的棍伤，牧歌的泪水仍将他的心扎的生疼。

当晚他在门外听见了牧歌的哭声。

他什么也没说，什么也没做。

只将掌心掐出了道道血痕。

16°

今天牧歌的课少，上午就结束了。

文岳来接他时，他竟腼腆地提了要求，说想去樊伟的办公室看一看。

有樊伟的吩咐，文岳自然是对牧歌的要求有求必应的。

文岳狐疑地看着后视镜里车后排像黄鹂鸟一样雀跃着摇晃着脑袋的牧歌，忍不住问：“牧歌少爷，您似乎很开心？”

“嗯。”牧歌点点头，脸上是掩饰不住的笑意。

文岳皱起了眉头。

难道樊总没告诉牧歌少爷他要结婚的事情？

“文岳哥，你是怕我知道樊伟要结婚不开心吗？”牧歌歪着脑袋问。

“呃……”

“你别担心，樊伟都告诉我啦，我不会不开心的。”牧歌宽慰地拍拍正在副驾驶座尴尬的文岳。

……总觉得哪里不太对劲。

文岳后知后觉地才回过神来。

牧歌什么时候开始喊樊伟的名字了？

“樊伟！”

因为文岳的关系，牧歌得以顺利进了公司大门，没有受到任何阻拦，畅通无阻地直接到了最高层樊伟的办公室。

但他刚推开办公室的门，便不敢进去了。

樊伟办公室里正坐着几个中年或老年的长辈，看起来像是在开会。

樊伟见他来了，倒是挺开心：“就这样吧，先散会。具体的文件我会批复好让各个部门实施的。”

“好好好，那樊总，我们就先告辞了。”

“我是不是，打扰到你们开会了？”牧歌忐忑地用脚划着地板。

“没有，你来的正好，我们刚好结束。”樊伟似乎有些累了，转了转脖子。

牧歌又开始担心起樊伟，跑到他身后给他按肩膀：“你是不是颈椎又不舒服了？”

“唉，人上了年纪，什么毛病都出来了。”樊伟闭上眼睛享受牧歌的服务。

“瞎说，你才三十三，哪里就老了。”牧歌忍俊不禁，惩罚性地掐了一把樊伟脖子上的肉，然后又摸摸他的后颈，“不过你是该休息休息了，你看这里都有点富贵包了。”

牧歌不明白樊伟都在忙些什么，但他不会劝说樊伟休息，他知道樊伟是一个有主意的人，他也能感觉到樊伟心里一直有一团火在熊熊燃烧着，而那团火什么时候会变成燎原之势，是不是会伤到他，他不在乎。

他只想珍惜这来之不易的时光，好好和樊伟在一起。

“今晚我要和尚小姐一起去挑选礼服，你早点睡，不必等我了。”樊伟拍拍牧歌的手让他休息。

牧歌从背后环住樊伟的脖子，乖巧地靠在樊伟身上：“可是……我想等你……”

“好吧。”樊伟似乎很难招架得住牧歌这样软糯的语气，“我早点回来陪你。”

“樊伟……”

“嗯？”

“我觉得现在抱着你，好不真实哦……”

当樊伟说出喜欢他的那个晚上，牧歌整晚都像飘在云端一样感觉不到真实。

他又开心，又害怕，最后只能紧紧地抱着樊伟的手，一遍又一遍地问他：“少爷，您喜欢我？是真的吗？您没有骗我吗？”

就算是骗他也没有关系，有生之年能听到樊伟亲口说喜欢他，也是他这一辈子最大的幸福了。

但是樊伟却回抱住了牧歌，重新坚定地说了一遍：“对，我喜欢你。很早很早之前，就喜欢你了。”

牧歌终于笑了出来，可脸上还挂着眼泪，又哭又笑地颇为滑稽。

樊伟没有嫌弃他这副可笑的模样，只是那样无奈而宠溺的看着牧歌：“也不知道你怎么想的，竟然会喜欢一个老大叔。”

“少爷一点都不老，少爷才三十三岁，很年轻。”牧歌连忙摇头。

“可你才二十一，牧歌，我整整比你大了十二岁。”樊伟平静地说。

牧歌怔了怔，心一点点又沉下去：“少爷，您是要拒绝我吗？您不是喜欢我的吗？”

“别怕，牧歌，我不是拒绝你。”樊伟轻轻围住牧歌的腰身，“我只是不愿意耽误了你，你在樊家这些年，唯一的依靠就是我，我怕你弄错了感情，将来会后悔一辈子。”

“不会的，少爷，我是真的喜欢你，我真的真的很喜欢你啊。”牧歌急得快哭了。

“别哭，别哭。我没有说你不喜欢我。”樊伟不得不亲了亲牧歌的额头安抚牧歌的情绪，“我只是有点胆小，不敢相信你会喜欢我。”

少爷也会胆小吗？

牧歌有些不明白樊伟的心情。

“我们赌一赌好不好？你现在二十一岁，还在读大学，我们再等四年，等你二十五岁了，如果你还喜欢我，我们就在一起，好不好？”樊伟一边说着，一边安抚着牧歌，生怕哪句话又让牧歌开始伤心。

牧歌有些委屈地说：“为什么呀……我从十岁就开始喜欢少爷，已经喜欢了整整十一年，这还不足以证明我喜欢少爷吗？为什么还要再等四年呀？”

樊伟叹了口气。

“因为少爷是一个胆小鬼。”

“我怕你弄错了崇拜与喜欢。”

“我怕你喜欢的，是那个像神一样无所不能的少爷，能拯救你出所有苦海困境的少爷。”

“我更怕你喜欢的是现在的我。若我先你一步老去，你就会唾弃我的白发和皱纹，后悔为什么会喜欢一个老头子。”

樊伟每个字都说的那么清楚，语气平常地好像在说今天天气真好之类的话。

牧歌从未听过有人会这样直白地就将自己的心里话赤裸裸剖析给别人听得，脸不受控制地一点点红了。

“可是，可是……”

牧歌有些难过地抱住了樊伟。

“四年真的好长啊……”

樊伟有些忍俊不禁，抱住了怀里可爱的小家伙。

“虽然这四年有些长，但是我真的很需要这四年。如果想和你在一起，这四年，是让我解决一切问题的时间。”

樊伟没有说明什么，但牧歌听着樊伟的心跳，却觉得莫名安心。

“……包括要和别人结婚吗？”

“……包括。但我答应你，我不会真的结婚，只是先订婚拖延时间。”

“那……你还要对付什么人吗？”

“……我爸爸，和我爷爷。”

牧歌吃了一惊，想抬起头看看樊伟的表情，脑袋却被樊伟用力摁在了怀里。

樊伟只紧紧地抱着他：“我不会再让你害怕。”

牧歌被这样用力抱着，心里头微微发酸。

“嗯，我相信少爷。”

17°

“你就是那个被樊伟护在心尖上的人吗？”

尚左左并不算友好地质问着面前这个戴着眼睛一脸文气的男生。

牧歌不知道该怎么回答这个问题。

他甚至还没从突然被尚左左半路截走这件事当中反应过来。

“你知道你的存在让我很苦恼吗？”尚左左有些烦躁，喝了一口面前的咖啡。

“抱歉，是樊伟做了什么吗？”牧歌紧张地抓着书包带子。

尚左左脸色更难堪了。

“樊伟拒绝了我的求婚。”

“我和他已经订婚整整四年，时机已经足够成熟。我劝他和我实际结婚，如果我们能够有一个孩子，我们两家的合作会更紧密无间。”

牧歌紧张地也喝了一口咖啡。

“但是他拒绝了我。”

“你的存在让他完全变成了一个目光短浅胸无大志，一心只想沉浸温柔乡的孬种。”

尚左左显然十分火大。

“抱歉了，虽然你可能真的很无辜。”

“但为了不让你妨碍到我和樊伟之间的合作，我必须尽快解决掉你的问题。”

牧歌听了尚左左的警告，却没有表露什么害怕的情绪，这让尚左左非常惊奇。她为了更好地解决事情，曾打听过牧歌的过去，知道牧歌那些不为人知的不堪过往和他的心理障碍。可眼前的牧歌好像完全没有经历过那些阴影似的，这让尚左左开始怀疑起自己的消息可靠性。

“尚小姐，我没有那个意思破坏你和樊伟的合作。但是你好像误解了什么。”牧歌笑了笑，“你应该心知肚明，樊伟虽然和你订了婚，却只是一种权宜之计。他从未想过和你走到结婚这一步。”

“你说我是你和樊伟之间合作最大的问题。可是，实际上，你才是我和樊伟真正在一起最大的障碍啊。”

牧歌一脸纯良无害地微笑着。

“所以，可不可以请你取消和樊伟的婚约呢？”

“如果你不主动离开，我们会很难办的啊。”

樊伟时隔多年，重新站到了樊家最高层的象征――樊老爷子的办公室中。

而老爷子正一脸铁青地坐在椅子上，像一只斗败的公鸡。

“爷爷，”

“别来无恙。”

樊伟第一次能用这种平等甚至是居高临下的态度与樊老爷子交流，心情竟意外地平静。

“你的手段，果然是樊家的种。”老爷子几乎是咬牙切齿地说，“却是一个贱婢生养的忘恩负义的狗东西。”

樊伟已经不似年少那样冲动莽撞，而是轻笑了一声：“爷爷与其在这里生气，不如问问我，我爸怎么样了。”

老爷子眼珠子都要瞪出来了，目眦欲裂地瞪着樊伟，额上爆出一根一根的青筋：“你对鸿波做了什么！”

“爷爷别怕，他毕竟是我父亲。”樊伟轻轻摸着手中锃光瓦亮的枪，“只是他作孽太多，我身为儿子，不得不替他赎一点罪。”

“你这个畜牲！”老爷子破口大骂，“当初我就不应该心软收养你和那个贱女人！”

这些年来，樊伟早已被老爷子饲养成了一匹成熟隐忍的豺狼。十一年前那一次的失败，老爷子以为他敲断了樊伟所有的骨头，磨掉了樊伟所有的锐气，已将樊伟打磨成一柄心甘情愿的刀刃。

谁能想到樊伟竟能忍辱负重至此，在那样的困境下仍藏起了小半势力。而那一次的失败恰恰让樊伟因祸得福，摸清了樊老爷子的底牌。

他默默地算计着人心，引那些竞争人兄弟阋墙，老爷子手下的人也为了各自的利益勾心斗角，争得你死我活。而鹤蚌相争中，他独独做了渔翁。

在之后的十一年里，那小半部分的势力悄无声息地蔓延发酵，终于在十一年后彻底爆发出来，以迅雷不及掩耳之势轰轰烈烈地吞噬掉了樊家大半的势力。

一朝变天，突如其来的变故让樊老爷子和樊鸿波都有些措手不及。

樊鸿波那没用的废物想偷渡出海，被樊伟派人扣住了，关了起来等候发落。

而樊老爷子――这个萦绕在樊伟心头整整三十年的阴影――樊伟决定亲手解决。

“我一直很不明白，爸爸这样窝囊无能，您为何还是如此护着他，甚至连择定继承人的条件之一都是必须给予他一生的荣华富贵。”

“后来，我看到了奶奶的日记。”

樊伟笑得很残忍。

“原来口口声声说着樊家血脉高贵不能纳贱人入门的您，竟然爱上了一个妓女。”

老爷子的呼吸都粗重起来，仿佛下一秒就能窒息。

但樊伟丝毫不担心，顾自说了下去。

“您喜欢那个妓女，却又厌恶她的身份，转头娶了一位官家小姐――便是奶奶。那妓女一颗真心被您如此践踏，忧郁成疾，为您生下一个孩子后就死了。您自以为对那女人情根深种，将那孩子认回了樊家。可实际上您只是知道奶奶身体虚弱难以生育，您不过是想要留下一个继承人罢了。而奶奶了解了你的本性，深觉遇人不淑，也得了心疾，撒手人寰。”

“您怕父亲长大夺权，于是将他养成一个不学无术的纨绔子弟；又怕旁人议论，便作出一副溺爱儿子的假象。父亲在你的暗示下果真成了酒囊饭袋，还迷上了女人，留下了不少种。到了晚年，你慢慢老了，就从父亲留下的种里挑选一批好的，做你最听话的狼狗。”

樊伟的脸色渐渐冷了。

“可你忘了，狗急了，也是会咬人的。”

老爷子已经被樊伟气得发抖，瘫在椅子上动也动不了了。

“爷爷，您老了，也该安享天年了。”樊伟忽而又变了脸，装作一副孝顺模样，“爸爸也很想孝顺您，想要亲自看护您的晚年。”

话音刚落，就有一个人被绑着踹进了办公室――正是刚刚听全了他们对话的樊鸿波。

樊鸿波脸都涨成猪肝色，即使被绑着也要对老爷子大吼大叫：“爸！樊伟说的是不是真的！”他一会大骂老爷子故意害他，一会癫狂否认他绝不是妓女的孩子，言辞粗鄙，疯疯癫癫。

樊伟不再理会，转身离开了这个乌烟瘴气的地方。

他重新站在了阳光下，才真真切切感受到那压在了自己心头整整三十年的阴霾散了。

抱歉，妈妈，我到底没能做到答应你的事情。

母亲是个温柔如水的江南美人，也是思想有些传统保守的小家碧玉。她有一双清澈明媚的眼睛。那双眼睛生的太美，以致母亲还在读书的懵懂年纪就被衣冠禽兽的樊鸿波强占了身子。

她被逐出了娘家，父母都以她不贞为耻。

她怀着自己，颠沛流离。产下自己后更是身体虚弱，她拖着病弱的身子撑了七年，终于撑不下去了，只能带着孩子来找樊鸿波这个生父。

母亲的眼里已经暗淡无光，只剩下灰蒙蒙的忧伤哀愁。

樊鸿波瞧不起她的身份要赶她出去。樊老爷子却温和一笑，留下了他们母子。

樊伟从此每天被迫接受了继承人的训练，还要忍受樊鸿波其他孩子的欺侮和殴打，只为了能让母亲获得治疗的机会。

起初他还能拖着满身的伤痛向母亲诉苦，缠绵病榻的母亲虽然疲倦，也总会温柔地替他上药，唱着吴侬软语的小调哄他入睡。

夜里，他看见母亲偷偷地掉泪，吻他的额头。

明明不是母亲的错，为何世人总要将过错归到女人身上呢？男人起了色心，是女人的过错。男人不负责任，也是女人的过错。生为女子，即是原罪。

母亲怕极了别人说她是个没有结婚就为男人生孩子的荡妇，总不愿出门见人。唯一的念想便是樊鸿波或许有一天会发些善心，将她的名字挂到樊家家谱有个名分，好让她不致死了也无颜面对自己的父母。

他总躺在母亲怀里，听母亲的絮絮叨叨和无声叹息。

他想，他一定要争口气，让母亲重新开心起来。

他渐渐地强大起来，开始得到樊老爷子的青睐和重视，就连樊鸿波对他的态度也变得慢慢好了起来。

他终于得到了继承权，终于能让母亲的名字上了樊家的家谱。母亲再也不是不知羞耻的不洁女子，再也不用承担世俗的谴责议论。

可是母亲还来不及享受这些，便在房里孤独地与世长辞了。

他抱着母亲的牌位，不眠不休地守着母亲的灵枢整整七天。

母亲不在了。

他也没有继续留在樊家的理由了。

他做好了所有的善后准备，已经打算要去找樊老爷子正式辞行告别。

可那天，

他看见了关在笼中的小孩，

和那双眼睛。

18°

“用你教我的方式这样说真的可以吗？”牧歌有些担心地望了望车窗外那间餐厅的方向，“尚小姐看起来很生气呢。”

“别担心。”樊伟摸着牧歌的后脖，“她是一个理智的女强人，不会那么容易生气。更何况，我已答应过她，取消婚约后仍然保持我们的合作关系。”

“总觉得还是有点对不起她，毕竟是我们利用了她。”牧歌陷入了纠结。

樊伟倒不觉得他善良得实在叫人可爱。

“啊，我忘了问你。你的事情都办好了吗？”

牧歌有些忐忑地望着樊伟。

“办好了。”樊伟回答。

“太好了，我就知道你可以的。”牧歌长舒一口气，如释重负地笑了。

“这么相信我啊？”

“嗯！”牧歌用力地点头，“少爷是天底下最厉害的人！”

樊伟看着终于彻底自由的牧歌，心里微微悸动。他伸手将牧歌揽入怀里：“抱歉，让你委屈了这么多年。”

这不是樊伟第一次跟他道歉。

却是他们之间第一次提起那不堪回首的八年。

牧歌感觉到樊伟抱着自己的力度变得那么大，像是害怕失去什么重要的东西。他的目光变得柔软，像哄婴儿一样轻轻拍着樊伟。

“没关系的啊。少爷，我不怪你。”

樊伟只觉得眼眶湿热起来。

他是有着怎样的福气，才能收获这样纯真炽热的爱意。

好在如今他已经足够强大，能够完全保护怀中偶然间坠入凡尘的天使。

樊鸿波和老爷子被他送到了一座孤岛上，没有佣人伺候，没有锦衣玉食，形同牢狱。除了必备的水电供应，一切需求都要靠两个人自力更生。一个年过半百，内里早就被数十年的花天酒地掏空了底子。一个半截身子都要踏入黄土，受尽了簇拥爱戴一朝却重重跌落。

老爷子年事已高，只能指望樊鸿波照顾他，可樊鸿波在樊伟的挑拨暗示下早就恨极了老爷子，天天对老爷子动辄打骂不休。在这无人的孤岛上，两个充满怨恨的灵魂每日朝夕相对，那生活必定是很丰富多彩的。

樊伟不愿让老爷子这么轻易就死了，派了人日日守在岛上看着他们，却不同他们讲话。

孤独是可以逼疯人的，他要让他们在这种逐渐发疯的日子里，一点一点赎清过往的罪孽。

樊伟更用力地抱紧了牧歌。

他不会再让任何人伤害牧歌，不会再给牧歌离开他的机会。

牧歌不明白樊伟为何突然情绪又不平稳起来，只当他终于了结了埋藏几十年的心事心绪振荡，正是需要发泄的时候。于是他体贴地没有反抗，任凭樊伟紧紧箍住他，只是樊伟实在太用力了，他终于没忍住闷哼了一声。

樊伟从魔怔中突然惊醒：“我弄疼你了？”

牧歌摇摇头：“没关系，你想抱就抱吧。”

樊伟叹息着，无力地将头靠在了牧歌肩上：“牧歌，你不能这样迁就我。”

牧歌不解。

“我忍了那么多年……你若是纵着我……我会忍不住弄疼你的。”樊伟的含糊其辞让牧歌先是困惑，随即才慢慢红了耳根。

樊家的整整三十年隐忍生活，早就让樊伟习惯了克制自己的欲望和需求。

可是当这欲念掺入了对牧歌的渴望与索取时，这克制便显得危险而又微妙。就像积压了多年的火山一旦喷发，谁也无法预料这后果。

樊伟早已深知这一点，而牧歌也很快明白过来。

但牧歌并不害怕这样的樊伟，相反地，却很喜欢樊伟这样的占有欲，这让从小就被虐待被不断抛弃的他有着莫名的安全感。

只是……不知道他能不能承受樊伟积压了那么多年的欲望？

想到这里，牧歌就觉得自己的屁股似乎有点隐隐作痛。

“弄疼我……”

牧歌脸已经红得熟透。

“也没关系的……”

19°大结局

牧歌一进门就被樊伟推在了玄关的墙上，凶狠的吻急不可耐地落在他的脸上、唇上、脖子上。

樊伟像多年未吃到肉味的野狼一样，粗暴地直接扯开牧歌的衣衫，扣子都被扯得崩裂，噼里啪啦地全都掉在地上。

牧歌白皙的胸膛勾得樊伟即刻就发了情，下身西装裤鼓鼓囊囊的一包在牧歌的大腿上不断蹭动。

“牧歌，我的牧歌……”

樊伟一边喃喃念着，一边紧紧箍住牧歌的腰肢，野蛮地吮吸着牧歌胸膛那两颗蓓蕾。

牧歌被樊伟舔得发硬，只能仰着头靠在墙上无助地喘息着，那似有似无的喘息声却让樊伟更加激动疯狂。

“唔……樊伟……”牧歌忍不住将手塞到嘴巴里咬住，以防自己发出什么淫荡羞耻的呻吟。

樊伟像婴儿吮奶似的将牧歌的乳尖含在嘴里，用力地像是要从那两个可怜的小茱萸里吸出奶来。贫瘠的乳头被惨无人道的虐待蹂躏地发红发肿，当樊伟依依不舍地放过这两个小东西时，两个小果子可怜兮兮地被口水裹得晶亮淋漓，甚至还有一圈暧昧的牙痕。

樊伟重新吻上眼神迷离的牧歌，牧歌抬起双手环住樊伟的脖子，顺从地张开嘴迎接樊伟的入侵，。樊伟一手扣在牧歌的脑后怕他磕到墙，一手已经摸入牧歌的腰身，在腰窝那里流连忘返地抚摸着。

牧歌第一次在樊伟的吻里尝到这样浓烈的情欲和渴望。

樊伟每次吻他，都只是蜻蜓点水的轻浅一吻。更多的，是更像长辈爱抚的在额头上的吻。

牧歌曾担心樊伟只是因为内疚才会和自己在一起，他深深担忧着樊伟会不会只是将他当一个小孩看待。

这十二岁的差距，不光是樊伟在担心，他自己也是有些尴尬的。

但如今樊伟这样的吻，却让他心里头的那些顾虑自发地烟消云散了。

“嗯……”牧歌没忍住，发出了一声甜腻的呻吟。

樊伟的手伸入了他的裤子里，按在他的东西上四处亵玩揉弄。

牧歌早些年受了虐待，身子很虚，于是樊伟一直不肯碰他，只用药物膳食调养他的身子，就连素日的亲吻也是温和得生怕撩拨起他的性致。牧歌自己也不是会自亵的主，于是竟跟着樊伟就这么禁欲了七年。

樊伟这样揉弄刺激他，他身子本就敏感地要命，如今更是软了身子，像没了骨头似的软软地攀在樊伟怀里，眼角发红，微微喘息着任凭樊伟这样欺负着自己。

樊伟见牧歌咬着自己的手指，眼睫毛上都挂着晶莹的水珠，只觉得气血翻涌，当下蹲了下去将牧歌的裤子连同鞋袜一同脱了，将可怜的牧歌困在墙边，张口含住了那粉嫩可爱的小东西。

“嗯！――”牧歌被这突如其来的温热刺激得都没法直起腰来，只能弯着腰抵着墙不让自己滑落，同时抓紧了樊伟肩头的西装。

“樊伟……嗯……不要这样……”

连求饶都是那么软绵绵的可爱极了。

樊伟将牧歌的那东西深深地吞进喉咙，舌头贪婪地舔过每一寸的肌肤，连两个囊袋都不放过。

牧歌那东西干净得很，粉嫩的小蘑菇健健康康地探出了一个头，丝毫看不出受到过怎样的凌虐。

樊伟握着那小东西卖力吞吐着，像在吃什么美味，他甚至不肯放过那脆弱的蘑菇头上的眼，舌头刁钻地往那小口里钻去，直叫那里被舔得又酸又软。

“呜……”牧歌终于支撑不住，彻底软了腿脚，脱力地要往下滑去。樊伟不愿让牧歌躺在地板上，怕他受了凉，只好不情愿地吐出那摇头晃脑往外流水的小棍子，抱起了化成一汪春水似的牧歌走进卧室里，过程当然避免不了各种粘腻含糊的亲吻。

牧歌被樊伟一边吻着一边抱进了卧室，当樊伟将牧歌舍得放在床铺上时，牧歌已经被亲的满脸潮红，眼神微微失焦，棉质T恤被高高撩起，露出红肿可怜的乳尖，下半身光秃秃赤裸着，两腿中间有东西高高翘起，又硬又直。

樊伟见了此景，忍得下身发痛，连皮带都没时间解开，就拉开了裤子的拉链掏出自己那涨的发痛的巨物，一边用手撸动起来，一边又跪在牧歌推荐低头含住了牧歌的肉棍。

“啊……不……你别……”

这一次樊伟是铁了心让牧歌舒舒服服地享受一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。牧歌被樊伟舔得既舒爽又难过，腰不由自主地高高抬起，连脚尖都绷直了。

他想抓些什么，又不敢抓疼了樊伟，仓促中只能抓紧身下的床单，修长纤细的手指紧紧攥成发白。

终于，牧歌的大腿肌肉突然绷紧到了极致，樊伟心领神会地张口将小牧歌全部含进，几乎就是同时，小牧歌在嘴里痉挛了几下，终于痛痛快快地射了出来。微有些腥涩的精液被樊伟毫无例外地接收进了肚子里，甚至牧歌射完以后，樊伟还恋恋不舍地舔着小蘑菇上残留的几滴白浊。

那东西怎么能吃下去呢……

牧歌晕晕乎乎地想着，却连害羞的力气也没了。

他感到樊伟拢在自己上方，温热的气息近在咫尺：“牧歌，轮到我了。”

“唔啊……嗯……”

“牧歌，叫出来。我喜欢听你叫出来。”

“呜……”

偌大的房间里，此刻正上演着淫乱而放荡的一幕。

两个男人正不知羞耻地在床上紧紧纠缠着，其中一个男人怒发贲张的凶器正狠狠钉入另一个男人的身体，凶狠猛烈的进出将柔嫩的肠穴鞭笞成糜烂的艳红色，每一次抽出和钉入，都能看见穴口一次又一次被扩张挤压至失去血色。

牧歌被迫跨坐在樊伟身上，整个人被顶得像风暴雨中的大海上的一艘小船。

樊伟已经做得红了眼，紧紧掐着牧歌的腰肢，控制不住自己在那柔软白皙的皮肤上留下红痕的施虐欲。胯下那东西更是丝毫不见疲软地凶狠撞击着牧歌的臀瓣。

牧歌紧紧咬着下唇，承受樊伟自下往上的顶弄，眼泪不受控制地涌出来。

“樊伟……嗯……我好累……呜……”他一出口，求饶的话语就被樊伟一次次的进攻碰撞成只言片语的呻吟。

牧歌终于撑不住了，疲软地倒在樊伟胸膛上，小穴也因为长久地容纳吞吐而又麻又涨，牧歌甚至偷偷怀疑自己做完以后是不是还能合上的问题。

但此刻他实在分不出精力来思考这些有的没的，樊伟积压了太多的欲望，一朝得以发泄，就像泄洪了似的，牧歌不过是一湾浅浅的水潭，怎能承受樊伟这样旺盛的索取？

樊伟几乎要在这一夜将所有的渴望都对牧歌发泄出来。在卧室床上急不可耐地相拥着做了一次后，两个人滚落在地板上，牧歌跪趴着又被樊伟从后面进入了一次。

当地板上的性爱结束以后，牧歌的膝盖已跪得发红，明日肯定要变成淤青。樊伟心疼他，抱着他进了浴室想给他洗洗，可牧歌不愿樊伟自己憋着不痛快，又不依不饶地勾住了樊伟的脖子吻了上去。

于是樊伟克制不住地又在浴室里要了一次牧歌。

当浴室长达两小时的战役终于结束后，牧歌已经累得连抬起一根手指的力气也没有了。樊伟将他抱到床上，无比珍视地吻着他的额头。

牧歌只觉得满心都是被樊伟护在心尖上的暖意，便抬起头去回应樊伟的吻。

谁想到原本只是温馨的吻会在两个人难舍难分的纠缠里变了味道。

当樊伟再一次分开牧歌的双腿进入他的身体时，牧歌才后知后觉地担心起自己能否受的住樊伟的欲望。

三十七岁的老处男一朝破处，这体力也实在令人害怕。

当樊伟终于在牧歌体内射出最后一波精液时，天都已经快要亮了。

樊伟看着在怀里只剩下呼吸的力气的牧歌，心里头终于起了愧疚的情绪。

“抱歉，我没控制好自己。”

牧歌看见樊伟难得红了脸，心里也羞涩而微妙地快乐：“没、没关系的……”

“你这样纵容我，不怕我真的弄坏你吗？”

“因为……我喜欢你啊……”

因为喜欢你，所以弄坏我也没有关系。

一切都是我心甘情愿。

樊伟突然起了身，从床头拿出一个精致的小盒子，在牧歌惊诧的目光里郑重地将盒子里的戒指套在了牧歌的手指上。他吻上牧歌柔顺的头发，轻轻说――

“牧歌，我爱你。”

牧歌钻入他的怀里。

“我也爱你。”


End file.
